Compact Disc Incorporated proposes research to apply Compact Disc- interactive technology to improve personal memory readiness skills of the able-minded aged concerned with forgetfulness in remembering and experience anxiety or frustration which may further negatively influence their memory performance during such conditions of stress or their current memory readiness. Failures at everyday memory tasks are especially upsetting to the elderly. The proposed skill-development program will not only equip older adults with effective strategies for improving memory readiness but will also alleviate anxiety and embarrassment associated with failures to enact actions. By addressing the issue of memory readiness from a holistic multimodal model of human memory performance by examination of series of internal and external factors shown to influence individual memory readiness. The Memory Monitor is conceived as an engaging entertaining TV-based technology that should greatly enhance outcomes over passive video tapes or printed materials for multi-modal memory education and behavior-change programs to help able-minded aged concerned with forgetfulness in remembering and executing actions. This Phase I Project will develop and field test a prototype CD-ROM program called THE MEMORY MONITOR to demonstrate increases in the user's ability to monitor, adjust, and maintain cognitive and non-cognitive influences on learning and remembering. Phase I aims are: 1) develop a plan to develop a comprehensive program for monitoring one's psychological states in order to facilitate memory and cognitive functioning; 2) produce a prototype program that guides users through such monitoring; and 3) field test the concept for efficacy. Phase II will develop THE MEMORY MONITOR fully to meet a wide variety of everyday activities involving learning & remembering. Jones Interactive Inc., has agreed to co-fund distribution in Phase III. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: 1.Jones International's Jones Digital Century multimedia publishing businesses will distribute it nationally. 2. The Practical Memory Institute will support the Memory Monitor program with auxiliary material and professional market distribution. 3. Adult day care facilities. 4. Patient education in HMOs, Hospitals, Physicians offices. 5. Community centers and adult educational programs for seniors. 6. Corporate wellness programs.